the bullies get bullied
by chipmunksforlife
Summary: my first M rated story hope you like it the chipmunks and chipettes are having a typical day at school but what happens when ryan and his buddies go after the chipettes how far will the chipmunks go to protect their girfriends CGI version I don't own the chipmunks or the chipettes warning for strong language and song choice R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 another typical day

* * *

For most people school was a place to remines with friends. But for six little chipmunks school was a war zone. Always having to bob and weave through a hoard of feet that if misplaced could seriously inger one of the fragile critters. But what if there was some people that actually wanted to hurt the six of them. Well for Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor this was an every day occurence. There wasn't a day that went by that Ryan and his band of bullies were trying to hurt or humiliate the chipmunk's and the chipette's. But one day in particular Ryan and his buddies went to far.

ALVIN'S** POV**

* * *

Me and my brothers and our girlfriend's the chipettes were walking to our first class of the day which as unfortunately for me it was math. I barely if ever paid attention in math cause it never interested me much. Math went by pretty fast thank god. Next class was Simon's favorite class chemistry. Every time the teacher gives us an assignment she would always pair me and Simon together. I guess she knew that Simon would always do most of the work while I was his assistant. Simon didn't mind though he enjoyed doing the assignment's that we had to do together. After chemistry was over me and Brittany had history together. I liked history more than any of my other classes cause I got to be with my girlfriend. We usually just stared at each other and drew picture's. After history me and Brittany would go the gym and make out under the bleachers for about two to four mins. After we got to the cafeteria everyone has got their lunch and were at their respectable tables. The jock's at the head table and the cheer leaders at the table next to the jocks. My brother's and the chipettes sat at the far back table and talked about random stuff. The day as going good until Ryan showed up at our table to torcher my brother's and me again.

* * *

**normal pov**

" Hey rat's" said Ryan as he and his buddies walked over to the chipmunk's and chipette's table. " What do you want now Ryan"? asked Alvin clearly annoyed by the head jock. " I was just noticing that you and your little girlfriend's there look as if you could use some company is all" said Ryan with a small grin on his face looking at the chipettes. " Well we don't need any company as you can see" Brittany said getting annoyed by the jocks. Before any of the munk's or ette's could react Ryan and his buddies grabbed the chipette's by their tails and ran out of the lunchroom. The chipmunk's snapped out of the shock that they were in and started to run after the jocks and their girlfriend's.


	2. THEY WENT TO FAR

THEY WENT TO FAR chapter 2

After the incident with the bullies and our girlfriends My brother's and I decided that enough was enough. The next day instead of going to our regular gym class we went to the weightrom to work out. Don't get me wrong yeah being a ten inch tall chipmunk it is hard to lift any of the weights in the weightroom. But after we started going to west Eastman the company that makes the weights made some chipmunk sized one's for us. I know the weights are only one to thirty ounces. But me and my brother's are determined to go higher than a few ounces.

**regular pov**

For about two to three weeks the chipmunk's worked out in the school's weightroom. But after not noticing a difference in their muscle size they decided to get a membership to a gym. Every day the three chipmunks worked out for close to two months and during that time they took advantage of other study time to sneak out to go to the gym that they are members of to work out as much as possible. Then one day all three brother's decided to show off their new and improved bodies when the jock's were in gym class. And they decided that they would do this in about two weeks. In the mean time they would keep working out until it was time to show the jock's who's boss in this school.

**2 weeks later**

Alvin,Simon and Theodore were talking to each other on how they were going to make their big entrance at the school. " I think we should just walk in and beat the living hell out of the jock's" Alvin said in an angered tone. " I think we should have our arrival announced" said Simon. " Well I think we should enter with a song" said Theodore. Alvin and Simon agreed with Theodore and then decided to use a song that would make an impact.

**with the chipettes**

Brittany,Eleanor and Jeanette were talking to each other about why their boyfriend's the chipmunks were being so secretive about being seen as of late. " What is going on with Alvin I mean come on what can be so important that he doesn't want me to see him" Brittany was wondering while talking to her sister's. " I wish Theodore would talk to me I'm getting worried about him" said Eleanor with worrie in her voice. " I know how you feel elli I'm worried as well about Simon he hasn't said a single word to me for a long time" Jeanette said as she began to wonder what was going on with her boyfriend. " Well girls I guess we will just have to hind out our selves right" said Brittany with a hint of anger in her tone. " RIGHT" said Jeanette and Eleanor together.


	3. chapter 3 NOT AFRAID

CHAPTER 3 NOT AFRAID

A/N sorry it took so long to get this story updated I have been extremely busy lately any waise I do not own the chipmunks or the chipettes or the song NOT AFRAID from eminem well here is chapter 3 enjoy

It was time for the chipmunks to reveal their new and improved bodies. " I'm glad we decided to use NOT AFRAID from eminem" said Theodore as him and his brothers were walking towards the school gymnasium. " Yeah I think everyone will freak when they see us especially our girlfriend's" said Simon who was walking to the right of Theodore. " I can't wait to see the expression on the jock's faces" said Alvin who was standing to the left of Theodore.

**with the chipettes in the gym**

" Just wait till Alvin gets here I'm going to ring his little neck" said Brittany with anger in her voice. " Yeah wait until I see Simon I'm going to him" yelled Jeanette with venom dripping from every word. " When Theodore gets here he'll wish he was dead" said Eleanor through gritted teeth. The chipettes stood by the gym doors waiting for the chipmunks when they heard an all to familiar voice come from behind them. " Look it's the female rats" said Ryan walking up the chipettes. " What do yu wan-" before Brittany could finish her sentence the doors to the gym swung open with a lot of force.

The light from outside blinding everyone. Ryan shielded his eyes with his arm until the light faded away when the doors closed. When the light went away the chipettes looked at what or who came through th door. Everyone in the gym froze when they saw who was standing in the gym. There stood three chipmunks. Everyone was in such a state of shock to notice music starting to play on the p.a system of the school. That's when the muscle-bound chipmunks started to sing.

all three brothers

**I'm not afraid I'm not afraid **

**To take a stand To take a stand**

**Everybody Everybody**

**Come take my hand Come take my hand**

**We'll walk this world together through the storm**

**Whatever weather cold or warm**

**Just telln' you know that you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

ALVIN

**You can try and read my lyrics before I lay'em**

**But you wont take the sting out of these before I say'em**

**Cause aint no way i'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem**

**When I say I'ma do something I do it**

**I don't give a damn what you think**

THEODORE

**I'm doin this for me so FUCK the world**

**feed it beans it's gassed up if it think's it's stopping me**

**i'ma be what I set out to be **

**without a doubt undoubtably**

**and all those who look down on me**

**i'm tearin' down your balcony**

SIMON

**No if's and's or but's don't try to ask him**

**why or how can he from " infinitie" down to the last "relapse" album**

**He's still shittin' whether he's on salary paid hourly**

**until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him**

ALVIN

**Whichever comes first for better or worse**

**he's married to the game like a fuck-you**

**for christmas his gift is a curse**

**forget the earth he's got the urge**

**to pull his dick from the dirt**

**and fuck the whole universe**

ALL THREE BROTHERS

**I'm not afraid I'm not afraid**

**to take a stand to take a stand**

**Everybody everybody**

**come take my hand come take my hand**

**we'll walk this route together through the storm**

**whatever weather cold or worm**

**just letin' you know that your not alone**

**holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

THEODORE

**Okay quite playin' with scissors and shit and cut the crap**

**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm**

**for you to know it's a rap you said you was king**

**you lied through your teeth for that fuck your feelings**

**instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped**

SIMON

**And to the fans we'll never let you down**

**we promise to never go back on that promise**

**in fact let's be honest that last " Relapse" CD was "eh"**

**perhaps I ran the max and since hit the ground**

ALVIN

**Relax I aint goin' back to that now all I'm tryin' to say**

**is get back click clack pow cause I aint playin' around**

**it's the game called circlin' I don't know how**

**I'm way too rough to back down**

THEODORE

**But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out**

**thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't**

**this fucking black cloud still follows me around**

**but it's to exercise these demons **

**these motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now**

ALL THREE BOTHERS

**I'm not afraid I'm not afraid**

**to take a stand to take a stand**

**everybody everybody**

**come take my hand come take my hand**

**we'll walk this route together**

**through the storm what ever weather**

**cold or warm just lettin' you know**

**that you're not alone holla if you've**

**been down the same road**

THE CHIPETTES JOIN IN WITH THE CHORUS

**And I can't keep livin' this way**

**so startin' today I'm breakin' out of this cage**

**I'm standing up,I'ma face my demons**

**I'm manning up,I'ma hold my ground**

**I've had enough, no I'm so fed up**

**tryin' to put my life back together right now**

ALVIN

**It was our decision to take a stand we did **

**it for the school admittedly I probably did it **

**subliminally for you so we could protect**

**our girlfriends and all of you and don't even**

**realize what you did believe me you**

THEODORE

**I've been through the ringer but take it through**

**little to the middle finger I think I got a tear**

**in my eye I feel like the king of my world**

**haters can make like bees with no stingers**

**and drop dead no more beef flingers**

SIMON

**No more drama from now on we promise**

**to handle all of the bullies in this school**

**and make it safe for everyone to walk down**

**the halls and not worrie about assholes bullying ya**

ALVIN

**Cause the way I feel I'm strong enough to go**

**to the club or the corner pub and lift the whole**

**liquor counter up cause I'm rasin' the bar**

**I shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin'**

**at stars I feel amazin'**

ALL THREE BROTHERS

**And I'm not afraid I'm not afraid **

**to take a stand to take a stand**

**everybody everybody**

**come take my hand come take my hand**

**we'll walk this rute together through**

**the storm whatever weather cold or warm**

**just lettin' yu know that you're not alone**

**holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

A/N: Well there you have it hope you like it and as always please R&R

P.S. I need some ideas for the next chapter send me some please and thank you


	4. Chapter 4 the beat down

Chapter 4 the beat down

**Well here is chapter 4 I would like to thank MJ DANCER for an idea for this chapter and for all of the reviews everyone has given this story it keeps the creative juices flowen anyway here you go enjoy**

After the chipmunks got done with their song Ryan and his buddies stood in aw at the three muscled chipmunks. " Holly shit they got..." Ryan couldn't finish his sentence. Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor just couldn't believe their eyes. " Oh my god Alvin you look wow" Brittany said she was still in aw at the site of her boyfriend. Alvin looked as if he was a miniature version of JOHN CNA **( WWE superstar). **Simon looked like the miniature version of RYBACK **( WWE superstar) **and Theodore looked like the miniature version of SHEAMUS **( WWE superstar). **" Shall we" Alvin said with his trademark smirk on his face. Simon and Theodore nodded in agreement and then the fight was on.

Alvin jumped up and punched Ryan square in the nuts and Simon and Theodore forced the other two jocks heads to the floor and started kicking and punching the jocks in the face and body. The chipettes stood in aw still at the scean in front of them. Jeanette looked over at Eleanor who looked on with what looked like to Jeanette satisfaction in her eyes. Brittany looked at Alvin and started to cheer her boyfriend on as he was beating the hell out of Ryan. " Come on baby beat the shit out of him" yelled Brittany. " Yeah theo pound his face in come on" Eleanor shouted at her boyfriend " There you go si hit him again come on beat the fuck out of him babe come on yeah" yelled Jeanette. Her sisters looked at her in shock at what they just heard come from their shy sisters mouth.

" What"? Jeanette asked noticing that her sisters were looking at her. " WOW Jeanette didn't know that you had that in you" Eleanor said. " Holy shit Jeanette that was new" Brittany said with a hint of glee in her voice. " Well when you see your boyfriend beating the shit out of someone how has hurt you it tends to bring things out of you that you didn't know that was there" said Jeanette with pride in her voice. " Well you should keep that side of you out more often" said Eleanor.

Alvin Simon and Theodore was still attacking the jock when the gym teacher came walking in. " What the hell is going on in here" he yelled. Looking at the jocks on the floor and the chipmunks on top of them beating their faces and punching them in the gut. " PLEASE HELP US" yelled Ryan as Alvin was kicking him in the face and neck. " Alvin Simon Theodore..." the coach began and the three brothers stopped and looked up at the gym teacher. " Yes" they said in unison. " Carry on don't let me stop you" the gym teacher said and walked away. " With pleasure" all three brothers said in unison.

**A/N I know this chapter was short sorry :( but the next chapters will be longer and got news I will be bringing in my o/c you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out his name you'll like him I garente it :) **


	5. Chapter 5 size dosen't matter

chapter 5 size doesn't matter

**A/N well here it is chapter 5 in this chapter my O/C comes in to play close to the end of the chapter well the chipmunks are still teaching the bullies a lesson and lets just say they get schooled here you go enjoy**

All three brothers looked the jocks straight in the eyes and waved for their girlfriends to come over to them and stand by them." We want you to apologise to our girlfriends now" said Alvin holding Ryan's chin up with his paw. " NEVER" yelled Ryan and slapped Alvin as hard as he could. Alvin slid across the gym floor and hit the far wall with a thud.

" Is that all you got" said Alvin while he walked back towards the jocks. Simon looked at Theodore and nodded. Alvin came up next to Brittany and told her to get back and enjoy the show. " You have no clue what you have just done do you" said Brittany to the jocks. " Dose it look like we care" said Ryan speaking for all of his buddies. " Kick their asses babe" said Brittany kissing Alvin on his lips passionately. " Ew man that's disturbing" said Ryan. " What your just jealous you can't get any action" said Alvin with a devilish smirk on his face.

" Come here babe" said Alvin pulling Brittany closer to him. " With pleasure baby" said Brittany with a seductive look on her face. Alvin and Brittany locked lips and made out right in front of Ryan and his buddies. Then Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor followed suite and started making out with each other. " Alright that's enough get em'" said Ryan telling his buddies what to do. " I don't think so" said an unfamiliar voice. The chipmunks and the chipsets and the jocks turned around to see someone huge standing in the doorway. " I don't think you want to doing that to my little buddies" this person said. " And just who the hell do you think you are! telling us what to do bitch" said Ryan walking up to this person. " Uh I think we can answer that one for you guys" said Alvin looking at the guy who just walked into the gym.

" This is our good friend Tereence Wilson aka the jack hammer" said Simon standing next to tereence. " The jack hammer sounds kinda gay if you ask me" said Ryan. " Yeah he looks like a pussy we could take him no problem" aid xander ryans friend. " What did you just call me" asked tereence. " OH SHIT there in trouble now" said Theodore. " I said you look like a pussy" xander said slower. " No one calls me a pussy and gets away with it and you're no exception" said tereence clenching his fists. " OOOhhh we're real scared" aid Ryan with sarcasm. " Damn right you're scared I can see it in your eyes" said tereence. Tereence started walking towards the jocks.

" They call me the jack hammer cause I was an MMA fighter" said tereence. The chipmunk stood right behind Terrence and held their girlfriends tight to their sides. " I have a record of 35 wins all by knock out and 0 losses" tereence said as he stopped right in front of Ryan towering over him. " So what is that supposed to impress us or something" said xander in a cocky tone. The chipmunks looked at tereence and then at the jocks and started to back away slowly knowing what was about to happen. " Girls how about we go over to the bleachers and watch this is gonna be good" said Simon taking Jeanette paw and walking away towards the bleachers.

" Yeah that sounds like a good idea sweetheart" said jeanette. All six chipmunks walked over to the bleachers and watched as the jocks dug themselves a deeper hole. " Now how wants to be first" said tereence putting up his fists. " I'll be first and I'm going to kick your ass" said xander walking up to tereence. " If you say so lets go" tereence then took one swing and knocked xander out with one punch. " Well that was quick" said theodore. " Yeah no kidding" said Simon. " I'm glad we know him" said Alvin laughing. " o who's next" said tereence looking right at Ryan. " I am said one of ryans buddies. He walked up to tereence and started to swing and kick. After about two mins tereence gave ryans friend an uppercut to the jaw and knocked him out to. " Two down two to go" said tereence waiting to see who had the balls to step up to the plate. " You go i'll get hm after you k" said Ryan talking to his friend. " No way man you go first I'm not stupid" said ryans friend looking at tereence.

" Ethir one of you step up to the plate or I'm going to take both of you out" tereence said taking a step forward. " Come on kick their asses tereence" yelled Brittany. " Oh don't worrie I will" tereence said taking another step closer to Ryan and his buddie. And then without thinking Ryan and his friend ran at tereence. It took only three mins and Ryan and all of his friends were on the floor knocked out and tereence standing over them smiling. " See told you it wouldn't take long" he said. " Wow that was fast" said Theodore as all six chipmunks walked over to tereence. " Well if they bother you again just let me know ok" he said kneeling down to give Alvin a fist to paw bump. " No problem by the way what are you doing here anyway" asked Alvin with a confused look on his face. " Oh I'm the new security guard for the cool nice huh" said tereence. " Sweet" they replied in unison.

**A/N** **well there is chapter 5 hope you liked it anyway please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6 the reward

chapter 6 the reward

**A/N well here is chapter 6 sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been realy busy lately and finaly am able to write more well here you go enjoy.**

After tereence and the chipmunks got done with the jocks they all walked to the cafeteria along with the chipettes beside their boyfriends. When they walked through the cafeteria doors everyone clapped and cheered for them. Some of the football team walked over to the chipmunks and decided to make peace with them. " Hey we are really sorry for what we did to help our ex-best friends we hope you guys can forgive us" asked the leader of the group. " Only if you guys promise to keep those assholes away from our girls then yes we can forgive you" said Alvin holding his paw out. The other kid stuck his index finger out to shake alvins paw and then it was sealed.

After school was out dave came and picked up the chipmunks and the chipettes from school. " Hey guys how did it go today" asked dave. " It went great dave" said Theodore. " Yeah we got a new security guard for the school" said Eleanor. " Oh really that sounds cool what is his name" dave asked looking in the rearview mirror. " His name is tereence 'the jack hammer' Wilson he is an ex mma fighter" said Alvin. " No way tereence is the new guard that school is in for one hell of an awakening" said dave.

When they arrived home dave opened the passenger side door for the six of them and then they went inside. " Super will be ready in fifteen ok guys" said dave walking into the kitchen to make super. " Ok dave" they all said together. While dave was making super Alvin and Brittany snuck off to the boy's bedroom to make-out. " I really like what you've done for me and my sisters Alvie how can I ever repay you for that" said Brittany in a seductive tone. " Well I can think of one thing you can do to pay your debt" Alvin said walking over to Brittany. " Well then I better get started huh" Brittany got on her knees and motioned for him to come closer to her. Alvin didn't hesitate he walked over to her and removed his hoodie and helped her remove her clothes as well.

" So what are yo-" Alvin couldn't finish his sentence Brittany already had his member in her mouth bobbing up and down in a smooth motion. " Holly shit babe" moaned Alvin as his girlfriend blew him. " There you go don't stop uh yeah" Alvin moaned even louder as Brittany started to rub his nuts with her free paw. " Britt... I'm... getting... close" panted Alvin getting close to his orgasm. "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHH BBBRRRRRTTTTTAAAANNNYYY!" yelled Alvin reaching his climax.

" MMM Alvie you taste good" said Brittany after she swallowed his seed. " Now it's my turn to pleasure you" Alvin said. Brittany laid down on her back and spread her legs. Alvin got down in font of her and started licking her slit. " Oh alvie...keep going" Brittany said in between gasps. It took Brittany only five mins until she reached her climax. Alvin got up from in front in front of her and climbed up on top of her and kissed her deep in her mouth.

After seven mins they pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other. " Alvin I can't take it any longer I wont you in me now" said Brittany as she pulled him down on her so that his member was hitting her slit. " You must really want me hu" Alvin said in a seductive tone. " Yes Alvin stick it in me please" begged Brittany. So without any hesitation Alvin lind up with her slit and thrust in her hard. " OH MY GOD" Brittany screamed when he thrust in her. Oh yeah fuck me hard". " Shit Britt you feel so good" said Alvin as he picked up speed. Brittany was moaning really loud and so was Alvin.

" I'm...geting...close" panted Alvin and felt that she was getting close to her climax as well. " Alvin... I...I..." Brittany didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she hit her climax. " OOOHHH MMMMMYYYY GGGGOOOODDDD" yelled Alvin as he cumed inside of her. They both laid there panting out of breath looking like they both just ran a marathon. " That was amazing Alvie" said Brittany as she snuggled up close to Alvin. " My god Britt each time we do 'it' you go crazy" said Alvin still trying to catch his breath. " Well you do bring the beast out in me" brittany said as she started to yawn. " Getting tired babe" asked Alvin putting an arm around her waist. " Yeah you practically banged my brains out" she said as she laid her head on his chest. Alvin kissed her on her forehead and snuggled up closer to her. " I love you sweetheart" Alvin said to her. " I love you to babe" she said to him and then they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Well there you have it chapter six I felt that Alvin needed some sort of reward for what he did for her next chapter will be Simon and Jeanette turn anyway please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 simon's reward

chapter 7 Simon's reward

**A/N Well here we go with chapter 7 I hope you like it warning this chapter will have a sex scene between Simon and Jeanette s if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read well here you go enjoy**

Jeanette was walking into the livingroom when she saw Simon sitting on the couch watching t.v. She walked up to Simon and hopped up onto the couch and sat next him and laid her head on his shoulder. " Hey baby" said simon kissing her on her forehead. " Hey Simon I really appreciate what you did for me and I would like to repay you for it" she said in a seductive tone. Simon looked at Jeanette and then kissed her passionately on the lips. " How about we take this to the bedroom" said Simon hopping off of the couch and walking with Jeanette towards the boy's bedroom. Simon opened the door and stopped when he saw Alvin and Brittany asleep together naked. " Well this is interesting" said Simon looking at Jeanette. " Well I think we should make them jealous you wanna" said Jeanette walking to Simons bed and hopping up on it and then lying down.

Simon hopped up on his bed next to Jeanette and laid down next to her. Simon moved his paw over to Jeanette and put it around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Simon slid his tougn into her mouth earning a moan from his girlfriend. " Oh Simon" she moaned into the kiss. Simon smirked and started to move his paw down closer to her most sensitive spot. " Uhhh... ooooohhhhhh" moaned Jeanette as Simon started moving his fingers in and out of her in a smooth rhythm. " Oh my Jeanette you are so beautiful" said Simon as he pulled his fingers out and looked at his girlfriend with hunger in his eyes.

" Why did yu stop it was starting to feel sooo good" she moaned. " Cause it is your turn" he said as he moved to his back and spread his legs showing her his erect member. " Wow Simon you are huge" she said with more hunger in her eyes. She leaned down and took his member in her hands and started to stroke it slowly. " OH...MY...GOD" moaned Simon as Jeanette stuck his member in her mouth and started sucking. " Uh yeah Jeanette keep going" Simon moand. Jeanette grind and went faster sucking and pleasuring him. It only took five mins until Simon released his load in her mouth. Jeanette wallowed every bit of Simon's seed and smiled at him. " MMM you taste good babe" she said. Simon couldn't stand it any longer he wanted her now.

" OHHH my Jeanette I need you now " he said and layed her back on the bed. " Take me Simon all the way" she said and then Simon lined his member up with her sensitive area he pushed into her and she screamed out in pleasure. " HOLY SHIT SIMON" yelled Jeanette. And at that moment Alvin and Brittany woke up and looked around the room. " What the fuck was that" said Alvin. Brittany looked over at where the shout came from and then realized who it came from. " Uh Alvin I think I know where the yell came from" sh said pointing to Simon's bed. Alvin looked in the direction where Brittany was pointing and his eyes went wide. " Well that's interesting" said Alvin looking at his brother making love to his girlfriend. Jeanette had her eyes closed while Simon thrust into her hard and fast. " UH...UH...UH...YEAH" moaned Jeanette as she opened her eyes to see her sister and Simon's brother looking at them.

Jeanette smiled and tapped Simon's shoulder and gestured with her head towards their siblings. Simon smiled and looked at Alvin and winked. Alvin just sat there and stared. " Take... a picture...it...will...last...longer" grunted Simon as he was still thrusting into Jeanette. " That's ok si we'll just leave you two alone" said Alvin and took hold of Brittany' paw and led her out of the bedroom and to the livingroom. " I think we did it we made them jealous" said Jeanette. Simon was getting close to his climax as was Jeanette. " Jeanette I'm about to blow" said Simon. Jeanette knew he was and also felt herself about to blow aswell. " SIMO OOOOOOHHHHH" yelled Jeanette as she exploded all over Simon's member. Simon felt her blow and knew he couldn't hold anymore. " HOLY SHIT JEANETTE' yelled Simon as he exploded into her. Simon pulled out of her and layed down next to jaenett out of breath.

" I love you so much Simon" said Jeanette as she layed her head on his chest. " I love you too jeanette thank you for everything" said Simon as he tilted her chin up to him and kissed passionately on her lips. Then they both layed their and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N There you go chapter 7 hope you like it I need a little help with the next chapter it will be Theodore and eleanor's love scene so send me some ideas please as always R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 theodor's reward

chapter 8 Theodore's reward

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I've been really busy but any hoooo here is chapter 8 I would like to thank munkedupjoe213 for the idea for this chapter and all of the readers for reading this well here we go enjoy!

Theodore and Eleanor were siting on the couch watching "meerkat manor" holding paws. " Hey theo" eleanor tried to get theo's attention. apparently it worked cause theo looked at her ans asked " what cha' want elle" ? She looked at theo and smiled and then said " you know I really appreciate what you did for me at school. I think you deserve a little something in return" she said seductively. " What did you have in mind" he asked her. " Oh I think you know what I have on my mind" she said and winked at him and looked towards their bedroom. Eleanor took Theodore's paw and led him to the bedroom. As soon as they both reached their bed they started making out. Eleanor started to get hotter and hotter by the second as Theodore started to caress her entire body.

Then Theodore " accidentally" touched Eleanor's sensitive area ( if you know what I mean). She gasped and at the sensation and looked at Theodore. He was a bit what do ya say uh guilty and stated to apologize to her. But Eleanor was getting even more hotter and just put her paw up to his lips and hushed him." It's ok theo I liked that" Eleanor said seductively into theo's ear. " Realy" said Theodore in surprize. " Well lets just say you helped me out by breaking the ice" she said as she started to kiss down his neck and then to his plump round belly. " OOH elle" gasped theo as Eleanor reached his crotch area. " Looks like some one is ready for some fun" Eleanor said as she looked at his erect member. " Maybe you should quit clowning around and suck on it already" theo said and winked at her.

Eleanor didn't need any more instruction from there. She closed her mouth over theo' member and started to bob her head up and down." OH MY GOD ELLE" yelled theo as Eleanor sucked on his member harder and faster. Eleanor smirked at theo's comment and did something he wasn't expecting. She started to message his nuts while sucking him. " HOLY SHIT DON'T STOP" squealed theo as she did this. " Elle I'm gonna...gonna... OOOOOHHHH FFUUCCKK" creamed Theodore as he cumed in her mouth. Eleanor swallowed and looked up at him. " MMM you taste good" she said and then laid down on her back.

" I'm ready theo take me now" she said moaning. " A-are you sure I don't want to hurt you elle" theo said worried that he might hurt her." I'm sure theo take me now I want you too" Eleanor said and pulled Theodore on top of her. " Well if you want me to than it's ok with me" theo said and started to thrust into her at a steady rate. " MMM yeah theo just like that uh yeah" Eleanor moaned as Theodore started to thrust faster. Theodore was starting to fell himself getting ready to explode " ellle I'm gonna blow any second" he moaned in her ear. " I know theo me to" she said. Right after she said that she was about to blow she did. Theodore felt her walls clench around his member and he couldn't hold himself any longer.

" Theodore yelled as he came inside her. " OH my theo that was amazing" elle gasped out of breath." Yeah you are the best babe I love you so much" Theodore said. " I love you to baby and can't wait to tell the others that we finally did 'it' " she said as she laid her head on Theodore's chest and fell asleep. Theodore kissed Eleanor's forehead earning a moan from her. Theodore couldn't believe it he just made the biggest step in his life. His girlfriend is now his mate.

A/N well there you go I hope that you like it. Next chapter will be up soon and here's a hint tereence is back oh snap any ways please R&R


	9. Chapter 9 here we go

chapter 9 here we go

**A/N Well here we go with another chapter this one is going to have some pretty bad words in it so if you are under the age of 13 you shouldn't read this but any ways the bullies retaliate and all hell is going to break loose enjoy**

The next day was monday and the munks and ettes were getting ready to go to school when dave came to the front door. " Hey guys I have a bit of a surprize for you today" he said earning a confused look on all of their faces. " What kind of 'surprize' dave" asked Alvin. " Well look outside and you'll see" dave aid getting really excited for his 'kids'.

The six chipmunks walked outside to see three miniaturized cars sitting on the front step of the house." HOLLY SHIT" yelled Alvin running up to one of the cars. " OH MY GOD" yelled Simon also running to a car. " DDDDDAAAMMMMMNNNN" yelled Theodore doing the same as his brothers. The cars that were sitting there were a 1969 ford mustang mark 1. It is hot rod red with white ghost flames and jet black interior. " This one is mine and Britt's" said Alvin getting into the car. " Pop the hood and see what's under it al" said dave with a smile on his face.

Alvin popped the hood and opened it and almost fainted. Under the hood was an 502 cobra jet supercharged engine with two stage 5 turbos putting out close to 987 horsepower. " How much power does this thing have dave" Alvin asked. " Oh close to 987 HP" dave answered. " SHIT" exclaimed Brittany. " Hey watch the language" said dave in a stern tone. Alvin got in the driver's seat and turned the car on and almost pissed himself when the car came to life. " WOW this thing is loud" yelled Brittany.

" Just the way I like it" said Alvin with his trademark smirk on his face. " Alright Simon it's your turn" said dave. Simon walked up to his car and pulled the cover off of it. " FUCK ME" exclaimed Simon as he saw his car. " SIMON" hissed Jeanette. " Well what do you think" asked dave. Simon didn't know what to say. He was aw struck at the car he has. Simon's car is the on and only BUGATTI VEYRON. Capable of producing 2495 HORSE POWER. " Dave do you realize what kind of car this is" asked Simon. " Well not really but the company that builds these cars said that you would love it" said dave. " This car is the fastest production car in the world, it goes close to 310 MPH" said Simon. " WOW that's fast" said Jeanette" yeah no kidding" aid dave.

" OK theo it's your turn" said dave excitedly. " Ok here we go" said Theodore. He walked up to his car and pulled the cover off and his eyes went as wide as silver dollars. " HOLLY SHIT" exclaimed Theodore as he set eyes on his car. " Well what do you think" asked dave. " What do I think I think it's ... WOW" said Theodore. " Well take a look see" said dave. Theodore opened the car and saw that it has nitrous in it. The car is a metalic deep leaf green color and has a sweet ground kit. His car is a nissan skyline gt. It has 18" sentinel rims with parelli zx95 tires with a complete racing kit and a killer sound system. " Wow this thing is fucking sweet" said Theodore. " THEODORE" yelled dave.

" I love it dave thank you very much" said theo and elli together. " You're welcome guys" said dave looking at his 'kids'. " So can we drive these to cool" asked Theodore. " Well that's what I got them for isn't it" said dave smiling. " AWSOME" they all said in unison. " Well you guys better get going so you wont be late for school" said dave. " Oh and Alvin no 'HOT RODDING YOUR CAR'" dave said sternly at Alvin. " Dave come on don't you trust me" asked Alvin. " No not fully" dave said. " Simon make sure that your brother keeps within the speed limit please" said dave looking at aivin the whole time. " sur dave no problem" said Simon. " Ok see you guys when you all get home" said dave. " See ya later dad" they all said together and drove off to school.

**A/N Well there it is chapter 9 I hope you all liked it. It was fun writing it tell me if you liked he cars through pm or review anyways as always please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10 burn it down

chapter 10 burn it down

**A/N Hey yall I'm back for chapter 10 yeeeehhhhaaawwww * runs around screaming* sorry to much sugar anyhoo here ya go enjoy**

Alvin simon and theodore and their girlfriends the chipettes were driving to school in their new cars ( that were made chpmunk sized just for them). They were about five mins away from the school and alvin decided to see just how fast his car can go. " Hold on britt here we go" he said and brittany held on for dear life. Alvin steped on the gass and the car's speed increesed rapidely. " ALVIN" yelled brittany. " Yes babe" he asked. " Go faster" she told him " Ok hold on tight" he told her. Alvin pressed on the gas even more. The speed of the car increased dramaticaly as alvin keeped pressing on the gas more andmore.

Simon and jeanette were right beghind alvin and brittany when they both saw alvin's car go way faster than it hould have. 'What is he doing' thought simon as he watched alvin's car speed away. " Simon what dose alvin and brittany think they are doing" asked jeanette. " I don't know but what ever it is it can't be good" he said a little irritated. Jeanette looked back at the car in front of them and smirked. " H-hey simon" she got his attention. " Yes sweetheart" he said to her. " How about we give them a run for their money" she said in a sly kind of way. " Wh-what do you mean jean" he asked her. " I mean why don't we show them who's the fastest, you up for it" she asked simon hoping that he would say yes. " Ooohh what the hell why not" he said as he punched the throtle and the car instantly went alot faster.

Theodore and eleanor were in the their car watching their siblings race eachother. " HOLLY SHIT look how fast they are going" said elaenor. Theodore looked over at her and smilled. He knew what he had to do and he did it. Theodore pressed on the gas a little more ad the car started to go faster. " Wow theo what are you doing" elli asked him. " Oh just tryin' to keep up is all" he told her witch was a lie. " Well go faster then" she said to him witch he didn't dissapiont her and went way fater. " That's more like it theo" eleanor said eccitment in her voice. " How about we leave them in our dust" theodore asked with a smirk on his face. " SURE HIT IT" elli yelled as theodore hit his nitrousoxcide buttons on his steering wheel. The car wwnt from 98 mph to 237mph in just 2 secons passing alvin and catching up to simon.

Alvin saw theodore's car pass right by him like he was standing still. " HOLLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT" yelled alvin as theo went right by him. " Yeah that was a realy fast car" brittany said. " Wait a min that was theodore's car" said brittany watching theo's car with flames coming out of the tailpipes. " HE HAS NITROUS" yelled alvin. Alvin was realy ticked off about this and started to speed up He eventually caught up with theo and looked at him and flipped him the bird. Theodore looked over at alvin and grind. This made alvin even madder. " Screw you" alvin mouthed to him. As theodore and alvin were flipping eachother off simon and jeanette were right beghind them.

Alvin noticed simon gaining on them and put the pedale to the metale. Simon flew right by both of his brothers and their girlfriends. " Hi guys" said simon. " Bye guys" said jeanette.

**A/N I know this chapter was shor sorry for that but tell me what you think and let me know through a review thanks for reading and chapter 11 will be up soon remember to please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11 the dawn of a new day

chapter 11 the dawn of a new day

**A/N well here it is chapter 11 YEAH any ways here we go and please people I have only gotten 11 rewiews so after this chapter I will only update when I get 15 reviews but since I am sooooo nice I will do this chapter for you but you'll have to review for chapter 12 to be added please revew thank you and here you go**

Alvin simon and theodore finaly made it to the school and parked their cars in the parking lot. All the kids in the parking lot stopped and stared at the three little cars pulling into a parking space. " Who is that" asked a kid standing next to his suped up honda civic. " I know who that is it's the chipmunks and te chipettes" said a girl standing next to a group of teenagers. The chipmunks and the chipettes got out of their cars and stood next to them. Ryan and his buddies saw the chipmunks and the chipettes standing next to some little cars and walked over to them.

" Hey look guys the rats got some new toys" laughed ryan high fiving his friends. " For your information these are not toys these are our new cars" said brittany glaring at ryan. " Well they lok like toys to me" said ryan. " To let you know these 'toys' can kick your 'toys' any day" said alvin holding his keys shaking them in front of ryan and his buddies.

" Realy then lets find out then" ryan said reaching in his pocket for his car keys. But before anything ealse could happen tereence came out and stood next to the chipmunks and the chipettes. " Is there a problem here" terrence said looking at ryan in patiular. " Well these ra" ryan couldn't finish his sentence before tereence cut him off. " What are you going to call my little friends" asked tereence in a realy deep voice. " Nothing" ryan said coldly.

" Well then I suggest you just walk away or I make you regreat ever steping foot in this school" tereence said balling up his fists. " Come on guys lets go" said ryan as he and his bullie buddies started to walk away. " Thanks man for getting rid of those air heads" said simon holding jeanette from behind around her waist. " Ant time little man" said tereence. The bell rang for homeroom and the chipmunks and chipettes walked to their homeroom but not before giving eachother a kiss on the lips and walking away.

**Later that day in the lunchroom**

The chipmunks and their girlfriends were eating there lunch when an all to familiar voice came from beghind them. " Hey rats I have a bone to pick with you" said ryan walking up to their table. " What do you want ryan" said brittany getting very annoyed. " I just wanted to say that this aint over and that guy tereence wont always be their to proteact you so watch your back got it" threatend ryan. " Yeah what ever" said theodore taking a bite of his carrot stick. " You better take what I just said as a warning as whats to come" said ryan as he started to walk away.

" He is such a moron" said eleanor laying her head on theo's shoulder. " Yeah I agree with ya sis" said jeanette sitting in simons lap leaning back on his chest. " Yeah he dosen't scare me with his macho act" said brittany laying down in alvin's lap looking up at him smiling. The bell rang for eveyone to go to last leson. The chipmunks and the chipettes went to their last class and then after the class was over they started to walk to their cars when out of know where someone came running past them. " Who was that" asked jeanette suprise on her face. But what the chipettes didn't notice is that their boyfriends were gone.

**A/N I know this is short but I have to get some more reviews if you want the next chapter so if you want me to continue review this story and I will continue thank you**


	12. Chapter 12 the chipettes bullie problem

chapter 12 the chipettes bullie problem

**A/N Well thanks to everyone who reviewed and as I promised here is chapter 12 this chapter will only be the chipettes pov but will change in the next chapter to normal pov well here you go enjoy and I don't own the song burn it down from linkin park**

The chipettes started to get nervous when they couldn't find there boyfriends anywhere. " Oh my gosh I hope simon is ok" said jeanette with worrie in her voice. " Don't worrie jean we will find them I promis we will" said brittany putting her paw on her sisters shoulder for comfort. "Well at least they can take care of themselves I mean look how muscular they are now" aid eleanor walking beside jeanette and brittany. As they were walking brittany stopped when he heard some voices that she clearly knows the cheerleaders.

" Oh great" said brittany as she saw the cheerleaders come into view. " What's the matter britt" asked eleanor. Brittany looked at her sister and pointed twoards the cheerleaders. " Oh that's not good" eleanor said glumly. The cheerleaders walked up to the chipettes and stood in front of them. " What do you want Bree" said Brittany looking at the head cheerleader. " We heard that your boyfriends and thier friend beat up our boyfriends and well we don't like it" said bree looking down at the chipettes. " And just what are you going to do about it huh" asked eleanor looking up at Rae Lea Bree bestfriend and co captian of the cheerleading squad. " Well first we are thinking of taking you little rats out" said Abbie a cheerleader and bree and rea lea's friend.

The chipettes looked at eachother and then ran away from the female bullies. " You can run but you can't hide" yelled bree as her and the other two girls ran after the chipettes. " We have to split up" said jeanette as her and her sisters ran down a hallway. They stopped and looked in all directions. " Ok elli you go that way jeanette you go down this hall and I will head towards the gym we'll meet up at the gym doors ok" said brittany giving instructions. " Ok and try not to get caught" said eleanor. Then they heard the cheerleaders coming then they went in the directions that they had planed to go.

**Brittany's pov**

My sisters and I ran in diferent ways like we planed. So far it was working. Thecheerleaders stopped and started looking for us. " It worked I squealed to my self but unfortunetly Bree heard me. " I got her you guys go and look for the others" yelled Bree and then started to run after me. " Your mine rat" yelled Bree running after me. I dodged and weaved and zigzaged so that she couldn't catch me. " Keep tryin-" I felt something grab my tail befor I could finish my sentence. " Hey let me go now" I yelled at Bree. " NO I will not and to let you know your little 'boyfriends' are in the weightroom with the jocks getting what they deserve" Bree said in a cocky tone of voice. The next thing I know is me being slamed against a locker and then black out.

**Jeanette's pov**

I was running as fast as I could to get away from Rea Lea the co capitan of the cheerleading squad. " I'm going to get you you little rat" yelled rea lea running after jeanette. I saw a door that was ajar and ran towards it. But before I could reach it I fgelt something grab me by my tail and lift me up. " Told you I would gech ya" said rea lea looking right into my eyes. " Wh- what are you going to do to me" I asked as I hung upside down looking at her face and eyes. " Oh nothing much just this" I heard those last words and then felt my head hit something hard and then black out.

**Eleanor's pov**

I was running towards the gym doors where brittany told us to meet up at. When I got there neither britt or jean was there. " I got ya now rat" said Abbie picking me up by my tail. " HEY let me go" I yelled but apperently she wasn't listening to me. " I dont think so" Abbie said as she walked through the gym doors and then to the weight room. " Why are you taking me in here" I asked her but then I saw why she did. In the weight room I saw the chipmunks and my sisters tied up together with what looked like a fortyfive pound weight hanging over them.

**Reaguler pov**

The chipmunks and the chipettes were all tied together now and the jocks and the cheerleaders standing next to them. " Well I say we finish them off right now" said ryan walking over towards the rope that was holding up the weight. " Just hold on ryan you'll get your chance to end them. said Bree looking over at him. But what any of the jocks or the cheerleaders new was that theodore had chewed through the ropes that was holding all six of them together. Theodore looked at the bullies and then at his brothers and then at their girlfriends.

" Hey guys lets get out of here" said theo wispering at the others. " Good work theo" said eleanor gving theodore a hug before leaving. " And just where do you think you're going" said Abbie stepping in front of all six of them. They looked up at her and then out of the blue the chipmunks started to sing.

**The chipmunks**

**The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky all that I needed**

**was the one thing I couldn't find and you were there at the turn**

**waiting to let me know**

the chipettes

**We're building it up to bring it back down **

**we're building it up to burn it down we can't wait **

**to burn it to the ground**

the chipmunks

**The colors conflicted as the flames climbed into the clouds**

**I wanted to fix this but couldn't stop from tearing it down**

**and you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow**

**and I was there at the turn waiting to let you know**

the chipettes

**We're building it up to break it back down**

**we're building it up to burn it down we can't wait **

**to burn it to the ground**

all of the sudden tereence came into the weight room and sand the next verse

tereence

**You told me yes you held me high and I believed when you told that lie**

**I played soldier you played king and struck me down when I kissed that ring**

**you lost that right to hold that crown I built you up but you let me down**

**so when you fall I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn**

the chipettes

**and you were there at the turn waiting to let me know**

**we're building it up to break it back down we're building**

**it up to burn it down we can't wait to burn it to the ground**

tereence

**When you fall I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn**

the chipettes

**We can't wait to burn it to the ground**

tereence

**When you fall I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn**

the chipettes

**We can't wait to burn it to the ground**

After the song ended the fight was on.

**A/N YEAH I hope that those jocks and cheerleaders get there uhums kicked well sorry it took me so long to update been busy here well I hope you all liked it well anyhoo please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13 the final stand

chapter 13 the final stand

**A/N Hey everyone I'm back sorry it's been so long but I recently found a publisher to look at my short stories yahooooo * runs around the room screaming* sorry realy excited anyhoo here is chapter 13 and I would like to thank all of the reviewers who have read and reviewed and enjoy.**

Tereence sprung forward and punched ryan in his left cheek then hit him with an uppercut. Alvin climeded up one of the jocks leg and punched him in the knee making it bend backwards and forcing the jock to the ground hollaring in pain. Simon climbed up the third jocks leg and up to his face. Simon started punching him in the face. Theodore climbed up the same jocks leg as simon and started to punch and bite the jock in the leggs and groin. The jock alvin broke the knee of tried to get up but alvin looked him righ in his eyes and smiled. Then the jock took a swing at alvin but alvin dodged the punch and roundhouse kicked the jock in the head knoking him out cold.

Tereence was having fun with ryan smacking him in the face and upside the head. Ryan dudged on of the slaps and landed a realy good hard punch to tereence's face. Ryan started to laugh when he punched tereence and started to showoff for the cheerleaders. Tereence put his hand to his mouth and wiped the blood from his lower lip that ryan split open and looked at ryan with fire in his eyes. " No one punches me and gets away with it" said tereence the charged at ryan tackling him to the ground. tereence was on top of ryan punching him in the face over and over.

Then just as tereence was about to deliver the final blow to end ryan alvin,simon,theodore,brittany,jeanette, and eleanor jumped on ryans chest and yelled " NO". This surprised by this and stopped his punch before it hit ryan. " What are you guys doing" asked tereence looking at the chipmunks and the chipettes. " Cause we don't want them dead we just want to send them a messeage" said theodore holding his paws up. " Why they are the ones that hurt your girlfriends and several other kids" said tereence lifting his fist up higher ready to hit ryan and finish him for good.

" Please don't do it tereence please don't kill him he's not worth it" said brittany putting her paws on his hand that was on ryans chest. Tereence looked down at her then at ryan and then back at brittany. " You got off lucky this time but if I hear of you or any of your asshole friends hurt or even threaten any of the kids in this school I will personaly kick your asses got me" tereence threatened ryan and his bully friends. " I promise thst we wont hurt or touch another kid in this school ever again" said ryan looking at tereence. " Now I want you and your punk friends toappologise to the chipmunks and the chipettes for what you did to them" said tereence lifting ryan up so he could say the words.

" I am realy sorry for bullying you guys and your girlfriends" said ryan looking at all six chipmunks. " Now that's better" said tereence then he looked at the cheerleaders and motioned for them to come over to where he was. The cheerleaders did as told and looked at ryan then at the chipettes. " You guys need to say something as well" said tereence looking at the cheerleaders and then at the chipettes. " We are realy sorry for what we did to you and promise to never do it to any other kid in this school again" the cheerleaders said all at once.

Tereence let ryan up and put his hand out so that ryan could shake it." This is to seal the promise that you made" said tereence and ryan shook it. The cheerleaders were about to leave when the chipettes got their attention." Uh are you girls forgeting something" said jeanette as her and her sisters held out their paws wanting the cheerleaders to shake as well. " This is for the same reasons" said eleanor. The cheerleaders knelt down and shook the chipettes paws with thier fingers.

**A/N YEAH I knew tereence and the chipmunks would teach those bullies a lesson well to let everyone know this is NOT the last chapter the next chapter is well anyhoo I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will hope to update soon as always please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14 the big question pt1

chapter 14 the big question

**A/N Hey people I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I have been realy busy here lately * sighs and looks around the room* well CATCHFRASE ANYWHO sorry I realy like that frase well here you gooooooo chapter 14 enjoy and please R&R**

Alvin simon and theodore are sitting at home doing nothing at all. Alvin looked over at his brothers and decided to tell them what he had planed for later that night. " Hey guys can I tell you something" Alvin asked his brothers. " What is it Alvin" asked simon not looking at him. Alvin looked down at his feet and then back at his brothers. " I'm taking Brittany out on a date tonight and..." Alvin stopped and looked around trying to find the words. " Well what is it Alvin" asked Theodorelooking at Alvin. " I-I-I I'm going to ask brittany to marry me" Alvin finaly got the words out. Simon and Theodore just looked at thier brother with their mouths wide open. But what non of them noticed was that Dave was standding behind them in the kitchen and had heard everything that Alvin had said.

Simon got up and walked over to his brother and put his paw on Alvin's shoulder and looked him right in the eye. " Alvin... THAT'S AWSOME BRO" yelled Simon pulling Alvin into a brotherly hug. Theodore ran over to his brother as well and hugged him and said. " That is so coll Alvin I am so happy to hear that". After about 2 mins the brothers pulled away from their hug and then sat back down on the couch. Dave walked into the living room and looked at his son sitting on the couch.

" Alvin can I talk to you for a minute" asked Dave. Alvin looked at Simon and Theodore and the at Dave. " Sure Dave" Alvin said then walked with his dad into the kitchen. Dave sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Alvin to jump up onto the table before he spoke to him. " Alvin I headr what you told Simon and Theodore and just wanted to say that I am realy proud of you for fanely growing up into a mature adult" Dave told his son and waited for Alvin to respond to his complement. Alvin looked at Dave and smiled " thanks Dave that realy means alot to hear that" Alvin said then climbed upto Dave's shoulder and gave him a hug. " Thank you for teaching me to be more respectful and to be a responsible young munk" Alvin said to dave and walked back out to the living room with his brothers.

After close to 3 hours of waiting Alvin finaly was raedy to go on his date with Brittany. Alvin was wearing his white tux ( the same one he wore in chipwreaked). He has been waiting for almost an hour now for Brittany to come down the stairs. " What is tak-" Alvin stopped talking when he noticed Brittany walking down the stairs. She is wraring a knee length sparkely pink dress. Her hair was down flowing past her shoulders and and shehas her hot pink shade of lipstick. " Holy wow" Is all Alvin could say when he saw her.

" Well are we going or are you just going to stand there wit your mouth open looking like a fool" she said to him giggling at him. Alvin shook his head and walked up to her and held his arm out for her to take. " Well have fun you two but not to much fun" Dave said to both of them. " Dave realy" said Alvin looking at his dad. " Well you two better get going or you'll be late for your date" said Simon. " Simon you know that you just rimed right" said Brittany looking at him. " Poet and didn't know it" said Alvin putting his paw on his brothers shoulder.

Alvin and Brittany walked out to the garage and Alvin looked at her and smiled. " Shall we" he said to her and opened the passenger side door for his girlfriend. Alvin got in the driver side and put his seatbelt on. " Well are we ready to go" I asked her. Brittany nodded her head and Alvin started the engine. The car roard to life and then Alvin backed out of garage and out to the street. " Hang on tight babe beacuse ' HERE WE GO'" Alvin said and then hit the gas. " Nice saying Alvie Heath Ledger would be proud" Brittany said to him. Alvin smiled and then looked at her and winked and gave her his trademark grin. " Uh oh Alvin wha-" Brittany didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Alvin put the peadel to the meatal.

" AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLVVVVVVIIIII INNNNN" yelled Brittany as the car went way past the speed limit. " I told you to hang on tight" said Alvin and glanced at her and smiled too him self. The speedomiter went all the way to the max which was 190 miles per hour. Within 20 minutes they arrived at the resteraunt that Alvin was taking Brittany to. When Alvin pulled up to the resturaunt Brittany's eyes widened when she saw where they were. " Oh Alvin this is my favorite place to eat" Brittany said to him and then kissed him on the lips. " Well are you ready to go in" Alvin asked her. She nodded her head. Alvin walked over to the passenger side of the car and opend Brittany's door for her. " What a gentelman" she said to him. Alvin looked around for a second and then pointed to himself. " Oh me yup" Alvin said which made Brittany giggle a little. Alvin and Brittany walked into the resteraunt and got seated at their table.

The waitress walked up to the table and asked them what they wanted to drink. " I'll get thid babe we will have the best wine you got and price in't an issue" said Alvin handing the waitress an $100.00 bill. " Ok sir i'll be right back with your drink" the waitress said and walked away. Brittany looked at Alvin and asked " Are you nuts Dave will kill us if he finds out that we drank wine" she said to him. " Don't worrie he already knows about it Britt" Alvin said. " What do you mean Alvin" Brittany asked him worrie evident in her voice.

" Well dave made the reservations for this place and I asked him if he could order a bottle of wine for us cause I wanted tonight to be special" Alvin explaind to her. " Well then I guess it's ok then" Brittany said. The waitress came back to their table with a bottle of merlow and set it down on their table. " Would you like to test it before I poor it" the waitress asked Alvin. " No thanks I trust you" Alvin said to her and the waitress poured the wine into two small chipmunk sized wine glasses. " Thank you" said Brittany. The waitress pulled out her order pad and asked what they wanted to eat. " I'll have the chef salad with ranch dressing" said Brittany. " And i'll have the same" Alvin said. The waitress walked away to get there orders submitted.

Brittany and Alvin took a drink of their wine and then waited for their food to arrive. After about 20 minutes their food arrived and then they started to eat. After they both got done eating Alvin looked at Brittany and then cleared his throught. " What is it Alvin" asked Brittany looking worried. " Oh nothing only that-" Alvin stopped and stood up on the chipmunk sized table they were sitting at. " Excuse me everyone I have an anouncement" Alvin said loud enough for everyone to hear him. The reasturaunt went quiet and looked at the chipmunk standing on his table. " I am hear for a very speciale reason" Alvin began and then pulled Brittany up to where he was standing. " Alvin what are you doing" Brittany asked him.

" Well I have been going out with my girlfriend for close to 7 months now" Alvin said then looked at Brittany right in her eyes. Brittany looked back at him and was about to ask him what he was going to do. But befor she could he got down on one knee and pulled out a little velviet ring box. " Brittany Ann Miller I love you with all my heart Brittany will you marry me" Alvin asked her. Brittany stood there and teras started o come to her eyes.

**A/N I know I know clifhanger well I nedded to make you people suffer * laughs like a crazy person* anywho I hope you liked this chapter. I know I did OH and if you want the second part to this I will have to get 30 reviews so if you want more you'll have to REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15 the big question pt2

chapter 15 the big question pt2 the answer

**A/N Well here we are chapter 15 and to let you all know this is the most awaited chapter in this whole story the suspense is maddening * holds head and screams* well (CATCH FRAISE ANYWHO) sorry I realy like that word hehe so here you guys and gals go enjoy and review.**

Brittany just stood there. Everyone looking in her and Alvin's direction. She didn't know what to do or say. This is a huge step and wasn't sure if she should say yes or no. Brittany looked down at Alvin and looked him right in his brown eyes. " Alvin I-I" she couldn't get the words out that she wanted to say to him. " What is it Britt" Alvin asked her worrie evident on his face.

Brittany cleared her throught and the kneeld down infront of him. " Alvin I love you with all my heart and my answer is"

Alvin looked at her and could hardly contain himself. " What is your answer Britt" Alvin asked her and then closed his eyes. " **YES** Alvin I will marry you" she said at last making Alvin snap his eyes open. Alvin smiled at her and slid the ring on he finger. Then both Alvin and Brittany seald the deal with a Long passionate kiss.

Everyone in the reasturaunt started claping and cheering. After about 4 minutes they broke from their kiss and looked at each other and then Brittany had a surprise of her own to tell Alvin.

" Alvin I have something to tell you" Alvin looked at her confused. " What is it babe" he asked her. Brittany took his paw in hers and then she placed his paw on her belly. " Alvin don't freak out but I am pregnant". Alvin heard those words and then without warning passedout. After an hour Alvin finaly woke up and looked around. " What happend" he asked. " You passed out Alvin" Brittany said to him and helped him to stand up. " Do you remeber anything" asked Brittany. " Not realy why should I" Alvin asked. " Well yeah" said Brittany and then giggled.

Alvin looked at her and noticed that her hand was on her belly. " Britt why do you have your hand on your belly like that" Alvin asked her. " Well if you could remeber correctly I told you that I am pregnant" Brittany told him. Alvin looked at her for a second to let all of the information sink in. " OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE A DAD" yelled alvin. The whole reasteraunt went crazy when Alvin announced that he was going to be a father.

**A/N I know short chapter sorry about that next chapter will be longer but ANYWHO Holly cow didn't see that one coming looks like alvin got a surprise of his own huh well to let all of you know the next chapter will be when Alvin and Brittany tell their siblings and Dave wonder what will happen well please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16 breaking the news

chapter 16 breaking the news

**A/N hello peoples i'm back well for this chapter I thought that there is only one way to explain it is to let Alvin and Brittany explain it to you guys**

**Alvin: Hey thakns J that is your nick name right**

**ME: yeah it is :)**

**Brittany: I already knew that**

**Alvin: No you didn't he just told us what it was**

**ME: Alright that's enough behave you two or it's the cage**

**Alvin and Brittany: * sighs* fine**

**ME: ok can you please tell the readers what this chapter is about**

**Brittany: ok this chapter is about when I told Alvin that I was pregnant-**

**Alvin: I got the rest of this**

**Brittany: HEY I was talking here jerk**

**Alvin: * rolls eyes* how can you talk on a computer when you're typing**

**ME: HEY ENOUGH**

**BOTH Alvin and Brittany: sorry**

**ME : ok now Alvin finish explaining the chapter and Brittany keep it shut please**

**Alvin: ok now to finish what I was saying this chapter will be my full reaction to the news that Britt gave me of her being pregnant and then Me and Britt telling Dave and our siblings**

**ME: Yay finaly well hope you enjoy the chapter and as always R&R**

Alvin stood up and looked at Brittany still holding her paw. " Alvin are you ok" Brittany asked him. Alvin then without warning started to jump around cheering. " **YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GONNA BE A DADDY WWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOO"! **Brittany started to laugh when Alvin started to hop from table to table telling everyone in the reastuaunt that he was going to be a daddy. Alvin finaly hopped back to their table and took Brittany's paws. " Brittany you just made me the happiest munk in the whole wide world I love you so much" Alvin said to her. " And I love you to babe I am just as happy as you are I can't believe that we're going to be a mother and fauther" Brittany said to her future husband.

" Well should we head home and tell everyone ealse the good news" Brittany said to Alvin who was still holding her paw. " Are you sure you want to tell everyone so soon" Alvin asked his future wife. " Yes Alvin I am sure I mean come on they're going to be aunts and uncles" she said to him. " Well I guess if you want to then lets go" he said to her and with that they both left and got in his car and drove home.

When Alvin and Brittany got home Alvin parked his car in the garage and then they both walked paw in paw into the house. As soon as they walked into the house they were greeted by Dave and their siblings sitting at the kitchen table playing monopoly. " Hey guys you're home early" Dave said to them. Alvin looked at Dave and then to his brothers. Brittany also looked at Dave and then looked at her sisters. " Uh hey everyone we have something to tell you" Brittany started and looked at everyone looking at her from the table.

" Well what is it Britt" asked Jeanette looking at both Brittany and Alvin. Brittany took a deep breath and the she spoke. " Alvin proposed to me and I said YES" Brittany said yelling the yes at the end. Jeanette and Eleanor jumped up and down and hopped off of the table then hugger their sister. " That's awsome Britt i'm so happy for you"! Exclaimed Eleanor. Simon and Theodore already knew what Alvin was going to do and just walked up to him and patted him on his back. " Alvin I have to say that I am realy proud of you I seriously thought that you wouldn't go through with it" said Simon giving Alvin a brotherly hug. " Yeah Alvin i'm proud of you to" said Theodore also giving his brother a hug.

Dave walked over to the red and pink clad couple and knelt down. " I am realy proud of you two both of you have realy matured alot" Dave told them then picked them both up and they hugged his shoulders. After they pulled out from the hug both Alvin and Brittany hopped down to the table and looked at each other. " Um everyone we have one more anouncement for ya" Alvin said getting everyones attention. " OK we're ready what is it" Dave said. " Dave you might want to sit down for this" said Brittany. " Ok I guess" said Dave then sat down. " Ok now this might shock you and then some of you might want to kill us both" Alvin started. " Tell us already" said simon getting frustrated. " Ok ok well Dave,Jeanette,Eleanor,Simon and Theodore I'm preagnant" said Brittany with excitement in her voice. All four chipmunks stood there with their mouths wide open. " WHAT" yelled Dave then he fainted and fell backwords and hit the floor hard. " I think Dave took it pretty well dont ya think" said Alvin chuckling a little bit. Brittany giggled a little as well and then saw that niether her sisters or Alvins brothers had moved yet. " Uh Alvin I think we paralized our siblings" Brittany said. " I think we should let the news sink in and leave before Dave wakes up and becomes MR. HYDE" Alvin said and then both him and his fiance hopped off of the table and then went up to thier bedroom.

**A/N Well what did yall think**

**Alvin: I still think that Dave is planing on killing me**

**ME: Alvin why would you think that he still wants to kill you**

**Alvin: cause he has that look in his eyes that say you're dead**

**ME: Alvin calm down and remember that Dave loves you and Brittany**

**Brittany: i'm with J on this one**

**Alvin: well if you sa-**

**Some where in the house: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Alvin: uh oh that's my quie gotta go bye * runs off at full sprint**

**ME: oh Alvin that's why we love ya well sorry for that folks but ANYWHO please review**


	17. Chapter 17 More HUGE news for Dave

chapter 17 more HUGE news for Dave

**ME: Hey Hey Hey I'M back did ya miss me I know I missed me LOL sorry sugar rush well ANYWHO**

**BRITTANY: Hey that's my line find your own**

**ME: No don't want to hahahahaha**

**BRITTANY: Dave J is doing it again**

**DAVE: Don't get me involved**

**ME: Well I got some HUGE news for all of you in this chapter**

**THEODORE: Like what kind of news J**

**SIMON: If he told us it wouldn't be a surprise now would it theo**

**THEODORE: Yeah I guess you're right**

**ME: Well lets get this chapter going shall we**

**ALVIN: * runs by screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH**

**ME: Alvin what did you do now**

**ALVIN: CAN'T TALK RUNNING**

**BRITTANY: * runs by with broken nail and nailpolish on her skirt* ALVIN SEVILE YOUR DEAD**

**ME: * sighs* here we go again well enjoy I need to and call the vet AGAIN**

Brittany and Alvin went upstairs and went into their bedroom and shut the door. " Well I think everyone took it realy well" said Brittany hopping up on her and Alvin's bed. Alvin hopped up and sat next to his fiance and snuggled up next to her. Brittany and Alvin then layed back and started to kiss passionately and then they heard it. " AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN" yelled dave. " Well here we go babe are you ready for mr. hyde" said Alvin looking Brittany in her electric blue eyes. " Yup lets go sweetheart" she said both jumping off of the bed and walked out the door.

As Alvin and Brittany walked down the stairs they both noticed that their siblings and Dave were standing in the middle of the livingroom. " Ok before you go and start to yell at us for what we did let me tell yo-" Alvin didn't get to finish. Before he could react Dave picked both of them up in his palms and brought them eye level so he could see them better. " Alvin I am not mad at either of you" Dave said. Both Alvin and Brittany looked at him like he was crazy. " Are you felling ok Dave" said Brittany putting her paw against his forehead. " I fell fine why do you ask". " Well we thought you were going to yell at us for having sex in the first place" said Alvin still not sure if he should trust Dave's reaction.

Dave chuckled and then said " I am accuely very happy for both of you". " Realy Dave you are" aid Brittany with tears in her eyes. " Well yeah I am you told me right to my face and didn't hide it and for that I am very proud of you both for" Dave said looking at both of them and smilling. " Well then thank you Dave that realy makes us fell better knowing that you are ok with us having kids" said Brittany sniffiling a little bit.

" Well then Dave since you're ok with Alvin and Brittany having kids then how would you fell about us having kids" said Simon looking at Jeanette and then back at Dave. " Well this was unexpeccted" said Alvin looking at Dave. " Ok I can handel Alvin and Brittany having kids but now you two are going to be having kids" aid Dave holding his head in his hands. " Well their not the only ones Dave" said Eleanor walking up to Dave and the others with Theodore right beside her. " OH don't tell me you to Eleanor" said Dave sitting back in his chair. " Dave we wnted this and we both hope you can accept this and accept our children" said Theodore looking Dave right in his eyes.

Dave looked at all six chipmunks and sighed. " Well I guess I'm going to be a grandfather to my sons and daughters kids huh" said Dave and then smiled at all of them. " How about some ice-cream". " YEAH LETS GO" all six of them said at the same time.

**ME: Well there you go chapter 17**

**ALVIN: Yeah I still can't believe that my brothers are going to be fathers**

**ME: Well they also had some 'FUN' to**

**SIMON: That's no kidding**

**JEANETTE: Well I can think of something for me and Simon to cellebrate**

**ME: Ok TMI Jean**

**SIMON: * puts sign on his back saying ' out of order for 2 hours'**

**ALVIN and BRITTANY: Good idea**

**ME: See what I mean there is no stopping these little love machines well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always R&R**


	18. Chapter 18 the deal

...chapter 18 the deal

**A/N HEY peoples I'm back and sorry to say this but this is the final chapter *sobs wips tear from eye* I'll let the munks and ettes take over from here**

**ALVIN: Well I guess all good things must come to an end huh**

**BRITTANY: Yeah * sighs***

**SIMON: Look at it this way guys at least eveyone had a good read**

**JEANETTE: I'm kinda sad that it has to end**

**THEODORE: J dose it realy have to end please keep it going*gives big puppy dog eyes***

**ME: Sorry theo but it dose there's no more to write for this story**

**ELEANOR: I don't want it to end *runs out of room crying***

**ME: Well here you go chapter 18 enjoy and please review**

Brittany's POV

I woke up this morning do to the sun shining in my eyes. I sit up and stretch my limbs and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look over and see that the one I love and the father of our children. He looks so cute when he is sleeping, to bad I have to wake him up. Today is the day that we all go back to school. I am kinda nervous about going back. What if Ryan and his band of goons try something and me and my sisters loose our babies. I'm worring to much, I need to calm down. I looked back over at my futuer husband and sigh. God I love him he completes me and I complete him.

I layed back down next to Alvin and just watched him sleep. Creepy I know but he is so cute I just can't help it. I slid closer to him and put my head on his chest. I felt him move a little and then he opened his eyes. He streached and rubbed thr sleep out of his eyes and then looked at me. " Morning sweetheart" Alvin said smiling at me. " Good morning honey" I said back to him. He chuckled at what I said and then put his arms around me. I leand in and kissed him on the lips and well lets just say that Alvin had to deepen it.

Alvin slid his toung in my mouth as I did the same to him. We kissed like this for several minutes then we both pulled out of the kiss out of breath. " Well it seems that someone is felling frisky this morning" I said to him. " I can't help myself when it comes to you babe" he said to me and then we kissed again. Alvin started to caress my cheek and then he started to do 'other' things if you know what I mean. Well I wont get into any details but lets just say that we made love and before school even. Wow how dose he do it.

NORMAL POV

Alvin and Brittany started to make hot passionate love when Simon woke up from the noise coming from his brothers bunk. " UH are you serious this early in the freaking morning" Simon says to himself. He looks over at his girlfriend and smiles. Jeanette is sleeping on her side facing Simon. ' She looks like an angel' Simon thought and then saw her start to wake up. jeanette opened her eyes and yawnd, then looked over at simon and smiled. " Good morning stud" she said to him. Simon blushed under his fur and then said " good morning yourself sweet thing". Jeanettr was about to respond to his words when there was a very loud moan coming from the top bunk.

" Uh Simon are they..." jeanette traild off. Simon nodded his head and then rolled his eyes at hearing Alvin moaning Brittany's name. " I think we should go and get some breakfast and leave these two to their 'buisness'" said Simon smirking at Jeanette. " Yeah that sounds like a good idea, lets go" she said and both of them hopping off of their bed and then out of the bedroom.

BRITTANY'S POV

Alvin and me just got done with our ' fun' and to be honest with you he wore me out. I know usualy I wear him out but this time he did it to me. Right now Alvin is laying next to me with his arms around my waist rubbing my belly giving me a soothing sensation. I look at him and see him smiling. " Was it that good" I said to him smiling back at him. " Well I did wear you out this time didn't I" he said and then winked at me. " You wouldn't of if we only went one round but you just couldn't stop could you" I said to him proping myself up on my elbows. " What can I say you bring out the beast in me plus you forget that you started rounds 3 and 4" he said and yes we went 4 rounds and by the 4th round I was a TKO technical knockout.

NORMAL POV

Alvin and Brittany finaly got out of bed and got dressed and then went down stairs to get some breakfast and go to school. " Alright everyone ready to go" asked Dave looking at all six chipmunks. " Yup" all six of them said together. Dave nodded his head then opened the door for them. Dave opened the door to the car for the six of them and when they all got in he closed the door then got in the drivers side. " Ok here we go" said Dave then started the they got to school Alvin noticed that Tereence was standing outside waiting for them. " Hey Tereence what's up. " Oh not much Al you"." About the same." Thats not what I heard". By this time all six chipmunks have gotten out of the car and were saying bye to Dave and then walking over to where Alvin and Tereence are. " Hey Tereence" said Brittany looking up at him. " Hey Britt how are you felling" Tereence asked kneeling down so she wouldn't have look up so much. " Oh ok so have you heard the good news" she asked him smiling. Tereence smiled and nodded his head. " Yup I have and congrats to you both" Tereence said to them and then stood back up.

" Hey you guys" said an all to familiar voice. Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor looked to where the voice had come from and there stood Ryan and his band of goons. " What do you want Ryan" said Brittany with her paws on her hips glaring at him. " We just came to tell you and Alvin congadulations on the engagment" siad Ryan. " Oh well thank you Ryan" said Alvin standing next to brittany. " But there is something that all of us would like to ask of you guys" said Simon looking at the others for approval. The other five chipmunks nodded their heads and then Simon began. " Well if you would please help protect the chipettes for the rest of the school year we would greatly appreciate it". Ryan looked at Tereence for any information on what Simon was getting at.

Tereence shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Simon. " Wht are you saying Simon" asked Tereence. " Well you see... um..." Simon couldn't say the words so Alvin said them for him." What Simon is trying to say is that Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor are preagnant". Ryan and Tereence looked at eachother and then back at all six of them. " Holy shit" said Ryan and Tereence at the same time. " Well congrats on that aswell then" said Tereence. " We would also would like to aske if you could help keep an eye on them for us when we're not with them" said Theodore holding Eleanor's paw. " Sure no problem what do you think guys" said Tereence looking at Ryan and his friends. " Well..." " and if you don't well lets just ay you wont like what we do to you" said Alvin glarring up at Ryan. " Ok we can do that for ya no problem" Ryan looked at his friends who also nodded thier heads. " So then we have a deal then" said Tereence. " Yeah I guess we do" said Ryan and Alvin at the same time.

**ME: there you have it the end**

**ALVIN: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**

**BRITTANY: what was that for**

**ALVIN: just felt right**

**SIMON: you scare me sometimes**

**ALVIN: I know and it's fun to**

**THEODORE: hey J will there be a part 2 to this story**

**ME: I don't know Theo it depends if the people want one**

**ELEANOR: sorry I ran out like that **

**ME: thats ok Elli**

**JEANETTE: all I have to say is goodbye for now**

**ME: well you're half right Jeanette CATCHFRASE ANYWHO please review**


End file.
